The present disclosure relates to a video signal processing device and a projection-type display device.
As aspect ratios of an effective region of a video signal, various types are present, which include: 4:3 of the NTSC system; 16:9 of the high vision system; 1.375:1 for use in a movie, and the like. For example, in order to create a video signal with an aspect ratio of 16:9 based on a video signal with an aspect ratio of 4:3, black stripe regions are often added on the right and left sides of a video region with the aspect ratio of 4:3 to create a video signal with the aspect ratio of 16:9.
As described above, when creating a video signal with another aspect ratio based on the video signal with a certain aspect ratio, in some cases, the black stripe regions are added to the upper and lower or right and left sides of the video region, and the video signal with another aspect ratio is created.